war_of_the_demigodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny The Titan's Daughter
Background Penny is the given name for the daughter of Prometheus the titan and human female, Lucy. She either has no last name or has never given one, as all records of her simply state her name as Penny. She was born on a Friday in the year 1999, making her 16 upon finding Camp Demos. She has only ever stated that the day she was born, it was "freezing tits outside, placing her birth date in Winter, she also said that she remembers a man drinking what she later learned was egg nog, placing her date of birth somewhere in November or December, though an exact date has never been placed. As such, her birthday has always been celebrated on Christmas Eve, December 24. She was also born under barely fortunate circumstances, with her mother having been shot in the chest, and several stab wounds around the area of the womb. Her mother's "last miracle", as Prometheus puts it, was giving birth to Penny, her last words being just that, "Her name is...Penny." Immediately after, Lucy died, being killed by assassins sent by the children of the Titans that Prometheus betrayed in the War with the Gods. For the next 3 years, Prometheus raised his infant daughter in a cave, somewhere in the forests of New York. What little Penny does remember was that her father was always around, watching her, even when she slept. After those 3 years, when Prometheus saw some hitmen approaching, and escaped the cave, dropping Penny off at an orphanage. Abandoning her there, he was never seen again, only sending occasional letters to here, trying to explain as much as he could about everything, like her mother and himself. She never replied, angry at him, til she was 13, when she ran away, thanks to her father's last letter, warning her to leave soon. She never made friends there, so she felt no guilt for leaving, only hatred when she later learned that the Titan's son that arrived there killed everyone there and destroyed the orphanage, with the explosion being ruled out as accidental. For the next 3 years, she was on the run, hiding away in motels and alleyways, before hearing about Camp Demos. Eventually, finding the place, she killed a medic sent to kill her, hoping she could find safe refuge at the camp, and has since stayed, after being convinced by Sophie Grayson. Appearance Height: 5'8 (1.73 meters) Weight: 108 lb (49 kg) Distinguishing features: Light Red eyes, scar across her chest Bra Size (because I try to be thorough with details): B Usual Outfit: Red and white jacket, with black jeans and gray combat boots (because she doesn't care about matching colors) Powers and Abilities Main power: She can manipulate and control fire, but requires fire nearby in order to control it Other Abilities: She has a rather high tolerance for pain, is skilled in the use of firearms, has a rather improvised fighting style, high speed and strength, and is skilled in the field of healing Personality Penny's personality is tough to describe. She hates it when others do stupid or dangerous things, and will openly call them out on it. This seems to be her way of saying she cares, as people she has met on her travels have stated. They say that her sadness for never knowing her mother has made her just as defensive and caring as Lucy was, not wanting others to die for something stupid. Otherwise, she's got a lot of sass, though will be kind to others sometimes. People say it's rare to see Penny be openly kind, but it tends to happen whenever someone is critically injured, and requires immediate medical attention. In these instances, she takes up the role of a leader, generally bossing others around to try and save the one who was injured, whether it means getting the person to safety as quickly as possible to save their life, or just treating the injury with whatever supplies can be scavenged. Involvement in Plot Events Time in Los Angeles, California Penny's time in LA was a somewhat eventful one. She got off the bus with the rest of the group, and headed into a poor neighborhood with the rest of the group, led on by Emma Foster. The neighborhood happily gave food and shelter to all the demigods, including Penny, as they stayed for the night to resupply and refuel for the continuing journey to Kentucky. After finishing her meal, she decided to draw something in her sketchbook, randomly picking out someone from the crowd, and ended up drawing Emma, as others in the group went off on their own. Chris Verin and Clair de Lune went off to find their own food, with Clair being a hunter of Artemis, so different rules. Myra Krauss went off to explore the city, as she, simply put, is a city girl. Lastly, Zurei went off to do wolfaboo things, preferring outdoor nature to the steel jungle of city. Everyone else seemed to stay in the neighborhood, and once Penny finished her drawing of Emma, something happened. As Penny was heading inside the nearby house, a dark storm appeared, with Emma giving Penny orders to find Chris and Clair before passing out, along with all the other heroes, except one. Penny quickly understood that she was in a nightmare of some sort, and this knowledge might have helped her deal with it better than the others, so everyone confronted with their darkest fears. However, it seemed either Penny altered the nightmare as to not confront her fears, or she has none, as the only thing she encountered was a cave holding the corpses of all the people from the orphanage she left 3 years prior. She encountered her father as a voice, before confronting an illusion of her mother. After waking up, having only confronted her regrets instead of fears, she was found by Frantz Kovich, who comforted her. Before long, she was sitting along a wall, drawing a romantic picture of Emmantz, before drifting to sleep, with Chris and Clair having destroyed the evil in LA before anyone else could assist.